Every Minute, Every Hour, Every Day
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: Short Kelliott/Starkurt fic. Kurt wants an answer, no matter how late it is. Elliott just wants this to be done with. Pretty self explanatory. Rated M for some content. Leave a review what you think! I do not own the art for this fic.


_**Just a REALLY short one shot. Kinda sad. But, hey, something happens in here most Kelliott shippers have been DYING to see. Never fucking happened... Dammit! **_

_**Anyways, read.**_

* * *

"Wow... It's really true what they say..."

"Oh yeah...?" I mused, tying the condom the way you'd tie a balloon before tossing it across the room to the trash. Nothin but basket. "What do _they_ say?" I asked, leaning back once more to rest my head, glancing to the guy laid on his stomach next to me, covers rested over his ass only while he ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back.

"That the famous _Elliott Starchild_ has no limits to his talent..." He explained, resting his head on the pillow by my stomach, staring up at me. "I thought it was all pillow-talk and exaggerations. I was wrong..."

"_You_ have also had a handful of shots and helped me to finish two bottles of wine." I laughed, "For another thing, how, exactly, do you know me? We haven't talked or even looked at one another until a few hours ago."

"You see, that's where you're wrong, Starchild!" He hiccuped, "You're a student at NYU. You have been for two years now." I paused, about to protest, but he went on before I got even a word in. "First year I sat right behind you for two classes. But you probably don't remember me. I never talked during that time. You did, however, help me when someone threw my books in the trash."

Aaaaaand now I feel like a dick!

About to speak once more, there was a knock at the door and my eyes slipped shut, huffed a sigh before looking back to him. "You should probably get dressed. I have to take that." I explained, slipping from the bed and reaching for my top drawer, pulling a pair of pajama pants on.

"W-wait," he protested, "are you kicking me out...?"

"You can crash on the couch." I assured, looking back to him once I was at the door. Then his expression changed. Hurt. Confused. Making my eyes soften, "Look. I'm not sure what your... 'intentions' were... But I was pretty sure this was just a one time thing." I explained, a little surprised he thought different. "Also, that whole _cuddling_ thing people do after sex..." I shrugged, "I'm not that guy. And I really don't think you want someone like me. No matter what anyone tells you." With that I left the bedroom, walking through the living room to the door, taking in a slow breath before pulling it open. I froze momentarily at the sight in front of me.

Kurt.

"Tell me the truth." He simply said, crossing his arms. I raised a brow, pursing my top lip a little. He huffed, rolling his eyes. "When Blaine came over a few weeks ago, he asked you if you had feelings for me-"

"He accused me of trying to 'steal you'-" I protested, eyes drifting a second before coming back to him.

"That's not the point!" He almost shouted. Suddenly he paused, eyes widening at the tone coming from him. "I'm sorry." He assured, eyes drifting, "I... I should go. Sorry for bothering you." He turned to leave, walking a few steps before I grasped his jacket, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait, Kurt." I called soft, making him turn back to me, "Why are you bringing this up _now_? I thought it was put behind us." He opened his mouth to speak, but closed once more. I crossed my arms, "Tell me, why does it bother you _so_ much now?"

"Do you?" He asked, looking back to my eyes.

"Why? Does your _fiancé_ still not trust me?" I asked sarcastically, "Next time he should come on his own. Tell him to bring a body pillow next time-"

"_I_ want to know!" He concluded, stepping closer and crossing his slim arms. "I don't care what Blaine thinks. _I_ want to know how you feel about me." At that I froze. Yes, I've had feelings for Kurt since the very day I met him. For fuck sake, I was hoping for his engagement to crumble the first two months I knew him!

I know. I know. I'm an asshole.

Eventually I let out a soft breath, eyes fallen to his chest a moment before looking at one area between his eyes. "I only see you as a friend. Nothing more." I lied, stepping back to close the door.

"Prove it." He called, strangely calm when he spoke. Or just more steady with his words. Nonetheless, he stopped me in my tracks, eyes at his chest before meeting his once more as one brow raised. "Kiss me."

"Go home, Kurt." I protested, turning the door shut. But he was in my path in an instant, slamming his palm on the door. "Kurt-"

"Kiss me." He ordered, staring daggers at me, "If you really feel nothing then I'll leave and it'll be the end of this."

"Are you drunk?!" I scoffed, squinting at him.

"Would it make you feel better if I was?" He asked, looking past me a second, "Let me in. I know where the wine is."

"Go home, Kurt! To your _fiancé_." I barked, "It was pointless for you to even come down here."

"I'm not leaving until you prove that you have no feelings for me." He concluded, crossing his arms. Frustrated past my limit, I reached behind his head and gripped the base of his neck, smashing my lips to his. He tensed at the sudden outburst, tensing in my hold a moment. But, if this meant I'd finally get him off my back, so be it. Only my intense, bruising kiss started to fade into something softer. Gentler. Deeper. And as my embrace became more a caress than grab, he loosened, melting into my touch.

My tense shut eyes loosened, almost fluttering, wrapping one arm around his lower back to pull him closer and soon cold hands were holding both my cheek and wrist, lips molding fluently with my own. A moan passed through his lips to mine, grasp on my wrist tightening only a little as the kiss deepened some. Kurt's lips were so soft on mine, his cold hands soothing to my suddenly burning skin. I didn't understand it.

In no time at all I found myself pressing him to the wall across from my door, another moan falling off his lips when I suddenly had him in the air with his legs wrapped secure around my waist, fingers wound into my hair. It wasn't even processing my mind clearly. Behind closed eyes I was barely vacant within my own head. My body was moving all on it's own at this point and my lips were too busy making love to Kurt's to tell myself to stop.

This was too far.

He'd asked only a kiss. A simple kiss that five year olds could manage. I felt as if I'd devour this boy any moment after given the simplest task you could give. Something I'd been doing since I was eight. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't want to give Kurt, my closest friend in New York, this hurt he'd need to feel later, this regret.

Stop.

_Please_, stop.

Finally responding, I pulled away, resting my forehead on his while I tried to catch my breath. He didn't speak. He only rested in my hold a while, watching me until I pulled from the wall and set him on his feet, stepping back. When I finally looked back to his eyes, I saw the surprise, confusion. Hurt, even.

A sigh left my nose, eyes softening as I stepped back into my apartment, speaking one last time. "There's your answer." I said soft, closing the door.

"Elliott-" he called, voice cracking just before the door clicked shut. My forehead fell to rest against the wood door, eyes fallen shut. That's when I heard the creaking behind me.

"Who was that?" a voice came from behind me.

My jaw set, pulling off the door and turning to look at the still-naked boy I'd brought home. Now I was grateful again to have him here. A smirk pulled at my lips, walking slowly to him and bringing a hand to his cheek, staring deep into his big brown eyes I imagined green. "Get back in bed." I whispered, "You can sleep with me tonight."

He raised a brow, smiling slight, "What changed your mind?" he asked, voice soft. At that I leaned in, kissing him soft. It didn't deepen any. But he moaned into my lips, opening just a bit to give my tongue entry. I wouldn't give him that. Now yet. I knew how much I'd regret this tomorrow. An hour from now, even. But I didn't care for the moment.

I needed this.

"Get back in bed." I whispered into his lips, trailing my free hand along the back of his thigh, between, teasing between his cheeks. A gasp fell off his lips the moment I slipped to the first joint inside the wet tightness, arching his chest into mine. "Before I change my mind." I hissed in his ear, punching the rest of my finger inside, a faint cry falling off his lips, gripping at my pants.

Pulling out, my hands snaked behind his thighs, lifting him into my arms and turning, carrying him back to the bedroom.

* * *

_**Yes, this was short. Sorry. Still, leave a review of your thoughts on this little fic. Maybe it'll expand, maybe not. I DON'T KNOW!**_


End file.
